


Raccoon City Survivors Role Switch!

by Melantha_Lana_Rosewood98



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Typical Violence, Carlos as a cop, Gen, Leon as a mercenary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melantha_Lana_Rosewood98/pseuds/Melantha_Lana_Rosewood98
Summary: What if Carlos was a rookie cop who wanted to help people and Leon was a wide eyed, naive mercenary?
Kudos: 4





	1. Carlos Oliveira the Rookie Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Carlos and Leon’s personalities are unaltered in this drabble AU. Their initial occupations are switched. Chapters 3 and 4 will detail how their encounters with characters like Ada, Claire and Jill will be different due to their occupations.

After Carlos had gotten into a rough break up and overslept, he was late on his first day. He got a call from another officer saying that he shouldn’t come to Raccoon City in vague terms. When he arrived at a gas station, he was horrified to see a person with rotting flesh tearing apart a police officer and eating him. He reached for the officer’s gun and shot at the zombie. He saw that there was more and decided to retreat. Here, he accidentally meets Jill, who is trying to find Chris, who mysteriously went missing after the Mansion Incident. Carlos was trying to find other officers to regroup with, but he always came across officers who turned or got killed. He can’t get the sounds of a zombie eating one of the officers out of his head. 

After finding a safe place in the train station, Jill, a veteran in the RPD decided to take Carlos under her wing and equip him with more powerful guns, from a shotgun to an assault rifle. Carlos is thankful that Jill is around otherwise he wouldn’t have made it far in the zombie infested city. He even looks up to her and he has a minor crush on her, but he’s kept it professional. When he found Jill unconscious and infected, he panicked a little and didn’t want her to die, but he calmed himself down and took her to a hospital where he found the cure after learning that the company, Umbrella was responsible for the Mansion Incident, the infested city and Nemesis. 

In the aftermath of the Raccoon City Incident, Carlos developed Survivor’s Guilt. He was unable to save his fellow officers, he dealt with a corrupt cop that tried to get him and Jill killed, and on top of that, he was hired to be a government agent after examining Jill, who has a T-Virus vaccine in her blood. From this moment on, his life changes drastically. From a rookie cop to an agent.


	2. Leon Kennedy The Naive Mercenary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon is a naive member of the UBCS, and has no clue that he’s working for the same company that stated the Raccoon City Incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the Rookie Cop Carlos chapter, Leon’s personality is unchanged, with the exception of his occupation.

After Leon arrives in Raccoon City, he runs into a civilian named Claire Redfield, who is looking for her brother. Leon asks who her brother is and Claire tells him that her brother is Chris Redfield, who’s a part of the STARS team. He introduces himself as a mercenary working for Umbrella. This revelation causes Claire to become skeptical about Leon’s intentions. She doesn’t easily trust him as much as other civilians do because he’s working for a company that was responsible for the mansion incident her brother was a part of and now Raccoon City is infested. Leon tells her that he doesn’t know what she’s talking about and he’s genuinely confused about what she’s saying. 

Leon and Claire will end up going their separate ways after a truck explosion makes it impossible for them to team up. Thankfully, Leon handed Claire a radio just in case things go wrong. Since they have a way of communicating even though they’re separated, they can stay in touch up until they run into the Birkin family. Claire will still run into Sherry Birkin and protect her at all costs. 

How Leon meets Ada will be very different since his occupation is different. Instead of posing as an FBI Agent, Ada will pose as a normal civilian needing to get help from someone who just so happens to be working for Umbrella. Her mission is to obtain a sample from an Umbrella scientist named Annette Birkin, and she decides to use a Leon to get what she wants. At first, she only views him as a tool to get to the sample she wants, but the more she spent time with him, the more she understood him and even took a liking to him. She decides to take him to a safe place as thanks for helping her and even gives him a special rocket launcher for his final fight against Mr. X. She fakes her death to protect him for good measure as well. 

Afterwards, Leon learns the truth about the Mansion Incident, and it was a hard pill for him to swallow. He hates the fact that he has worked for a company that destroyed a city, killing hundreds of people and even sent bioweapons in an attempt to wipe out any witnesses. Leon vowed to avenge the people who’s lives were taken away from and expose Umbrella for their crimes. He quit his job as a UBCS mercenary and decided to find work someplace else. Luckily for him, he runs into a former STARS member who also survived the Raccoon City Incident and he decided to work with her. 

He still keeps in touch with Claire who is still searching for her brother.


End file.
